


Sparks

by cheeseeteevee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Prom, School, Stydia, friends - Freeform, i hate tags arg, then more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseeteevee/pseuds/cheeseeteevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow burn Stydia story in which Stiles and Lydia share lots of fun moments together, culminating in their junior prom, when they finally realize they're more than just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Determination

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this forever and my feels have been dwindling because of finale/hiatus disappointment so I hope you guys enjoy! Comment please :D

“Stiles, would you just focus? This test is just two days away, and it’s not gonna study itself!” Lydia exclaimed. They were at Lydia’s house, textbooks sprawled all over the floor of her room and had been trying to study for their upcoming Chemistry test but Stiles would just not stop fidgeting. It was exhausting and we was seriously starting to get on her nerves. “Do you ever stop moving? Seriously, just focus!”

“I’m sorry. I’m just not used to doing such mundane things. In case you haven’t noticed, we’ve been spending the last few months running after supernatural creatures. When was the last time we just sat down and studied?”

“Well all the more reason to buckle down and study! With all the classes we’ve skipped, we don’t want to fall even more behind. I don’t know about you but I actually want to go to college once this whole mess is over.”

“Do you think it will be, one day?”

“I do, Stiles. Or I hope at least. I hope that one day we’ll all be happily married, our college diplomas hanging on a mantel, kids running in the backyard and no more deathly threats.” She told him.

It was rare to see Lydia open up like this. She rarely spoke of her dreams or aspirations. 

"Humph,” was all he said in response.

Lydia giggled.

“What?” he said.

“Nothing, you just look funny when you say that.”

“Stab me in the heart why don’t you! Insulting me looks now?” he said, mocking being insulted.

“I would never insult your looks! Not with that head of luscious brown hair and dazzling eyes,” she responded teasingly.

“That’s what I thought,” he grinned at her.

“Well enough chit chat. Back to Chemistry,” she laughed back at him. At which point Stiles started making whimpering noises.

“Okay, okay,” he grumbled, catching her raised eyebrow.

***

After a good 3 hours of memorizing atomic numbers and balancing equations, Lydia’s stomach started to grumble.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry, I think it’s time for a well-earned break,” Stiles suggested.

“Not yet! I haven’t finished these problems!”

“Lydia you’re starving.”

“No I’m not.”

“Your stomach begs to differ.”

“How can my stomach beg? It can’t speak.”

“Are you sure, because I’m pretty sure I can hear it. Lydia… Feed me! Feed me!” he teased, his voice high-pitched.

“Shut up, I’m trying to concentrate here.”

“Lydia, we’re getting something to eat.”

“Not until I finish.”

“You can finish later.”

“No.”

“Lydia.”

“Stiles.”

“All right, well looks like we’re gonna have to do this the hard way.”

Lydia looked up, curious at his words. And the next thing she knew, he had lifted her in his arms, and was carrying her out of the room.

“Stiles, let go of me!” she yelled furiously.

“Nope, we’re getting some food into you, even if I have to force feed you,” he said simply.

“Stiles! This so unnecessary!” 

“Lydia, you need sustenance. It’s a basic human need,” he said, as she started kicking her legs and punching his shoulders, trying to escape his hold on her.

“Just because you’ve been playing Lacrosse and have a ton of muscle now, does not mean you can just pick me up and take me wherever you want.”

“Stiles, if you don’t let go of me now, you’ll regret it,” she said between clenched teeth.

“When did you get so feisty? Don’t worry, we’ve almost made it to the car,” he reassured her, as the walked out the door.

Natalie Martin looked at them with an eyebrow raised at the sight of Stiles carrying her daughter, wedding style, out of the door. How sweet they were together, she thought. Though her daughter would beg to differ. We’re just friends, she had told her one night, confronting her after his evenings spent with Lydia became more frequent.

When they got to Stiles’ old blue Jeep, Stiles opened the passenger door with one hand and placed Lydia in the seat. He got into the driver’s seat and started the engine. He turned to her, “What are you hungry for?”

“I told you I wasn’t hungry!”

“Lydia, your stomach was practically shouting at you. We’re getting you food.” At which point, she pulled out her notebook from under her jacket, and continued her Chemistry problems.

“Seriously, Lydia?”

“We have work to do.”

“You seriously need to take a break Lydia. You’re gonna drive yourself insane.”

“Trying to study for a test is hardly a sign of insanity.”

Stiles sighed. She could get really hard-headed when she wanted to. 

They took off from the house and Stiles headed towards a small, hole in the wall yet delicious Indian restaurant.

Recognizing where he was taking her, Lydia simply said, “How did you know?”

“Lydia, I’ve been admiring for half my life, do you really think I wouldn’t know your favorite restaurant?”

She raised her eyebrows.

“You mentioned it one time. You brought some leftovers to eat for lunch at school and you were raving about how good the food was.”

“Um. Wow.” 

“Yeah, I used to be kind of obsessed,” he said embarrassed, reaching his arm to the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize! It’s sweet. Besides, we would have never become friends otherwise,” she said with a smile, giving him a playful shove.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Stiles noticed Lydia shoving her notebook into her purse.

“Give it to me.”

“No.”

“Lydia!”

“What? I hate being interrupted while I work, I need to finish.”

“Oh. My. God. You are relentless. Lydia, please just take a break. Mmm, don’t you smell the curry calling your name! The spices, the grill!”

“Fine.” She groaned, finally giving in. She knew he would not leave her alone all night if she brought her book with her, so she might as well take the break.

They made their way into the small restaurant, Lydia’s face lighting up. She really did love this place. The workers were friendly, having known her for most of her life, the food was delicious, the ambiance was happy. It was a nice escape from the usual chaos of Beacon Hills.  
 


	2. It's Just A Friend Date

“Lydia! It’s so good to see you! You haven’t been around in a while, how’s everything going?” asked Adi, one of the family members who ran the business.

“It’s going well, thank you!”

“Who’s your special friend here?”

“This is Stiles, a good friend from school.”

“Hi. Nice to meet you, Lydia’s been raving about this place for years and I figured I had to try it,” Stiles told him.

“Wonderful, we hope we won’t disappoint! I’ll give you a moment to look over our menu, a waiter will come by and take your order.”

As he left their table, Stiles asked Lydia, “So, what do you recommend?”

“Well, you can never go wrong with a Chicken Tikka Masala. The Lamb Spinach dish is also divine. I usually get one of those.”

“How about we get both and split?” suggested Stiles.

“Sure, sounds good!”

***

“Lydia, how have I waited this long to try this place? This food is literally heaven in a plate. I could just eat all night.”

“Stiles, you do that anyways,” laughing. Stiles was pretty much always eating.

“Well I want to eat this in my sleep. I want to eat this while showering. I want to eat this while driving. I just never want to stop eating this restaurant’s food.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Hey, you can’t blame me for just really enjoying this meal. Plus, the beautiful strawberry blonde on the side isn’t too terrible,” he said grinning at her.

“You’re such a dork.”

“You’re bruising my ego,” Stiles said, feigning hurt.

“Suck it up.” She answers simply.

“You’re a real charmer aren’t you?”

Lydia smiles, “I’m just messing with you. Thanks for taking me out by the way, I guess it’s nice to take a brake every now and again…”

“Ha! The queen admits it!” he grins,

“Calm down, jeez.”

At that point, a waitress noticed they had finished eating and came towards them. “Can I interest the lovely couple in any desert?” she told them with a smile. That was something she liked about working at the restaurant: all the happy couples that came by warmed her heart.

“Oh, we’re not-uh-I mean, we’re just-“

“We’re not dating, but desert sounds lovely,” Lydia finished for him, fighting her embarrassment. “Do you want to split a chocolate cake?” she suggested to Stiles, who had finally regained his composure.

“Yeah, sounds great.”

“Coming right up!” the waitress smiled at them, thinking to herself, Not dating, my eye.

She came back with the slice of cake and set it in front of them. While waiting for the next batch of customers to finish, she watched them from afar. It was just like those romantic comedies that she spent so many nights watching, they were smiling and laughing, completely engrossed in each other, like they were the only ones in the world. She shifted her gaze when some new customers walked into the restaurant.

***

“So Lydia…”

“So Stiles…” she copied, mimicking his serious tone teasingly.

“Are you gonna tell me why you were so against coming out?”

“I told you, I just needed to finish up the practice problems I was working on.”

“Lydia, there’s more to it than that. I know you.”

She sighed at his words. He did know her, better than anyone so she knew she wouldn’t be able to hide anything for long.

“Okay, well,” she began, “I feel like school is kind of the only thing I can ever do right, you know? And with all the chaos in our lives, it’s like I’m even losing that. So now that the chaos has stopped for a bit, I have to put all the energy into schoolwork. Being a banshee, I still have no idea what that means? I can’t make sense of my powers so it’s pretty much useless… But school? School I can do?”

“Lydia, he said gently, that doesn’t mean that all you have to do is study, just to prove yourself? Scott, Derek, Liam, they all had someone to guide them through being werewolves. It’s different for you because we don’t know any other banshees. At least, anyones that could help. That doesn’t mean you’re useless. We appreciate your powers. I appreciate you.”

“Thanks,” she said, smiling at him.

“Hey, I may not have any supernatural powers like you guys but I am a professional cheer-upper.”

She giggled, “That you are.”

When the check was set down on the table, Lydia took out her wallet.

“Nope, I’m not letting you pay, you can put that away.”

“Make me,” she said forcefully. She knew the Stilinskis were still having trouble meeting their bill payments. She didn’t want to burden him.

At that point, he had reached his hand over and yanked the wallet straight out of her hands.

“Hey, just because you’ve gotten better at Lacrosse, does not mean you can use your newfound strength against me!”

“Lydia, a gentleman always pays on the first date,” he said teasingly.

“This is so not a date.” Was all she said in return.

“Fine, friend date.”

She rolled her eyes. She didn’t want to define what they were at this points. Maybe they were a bit closer than most friends of the opposite gender were but she wasn’t ready to label their relationsip yet. They were just Stiles and Lydia. Lydia and Stiles.


	3. Long Nights

“Ughhhhhhhhh” groaned Stiles.

After going out for food, they went back to Lydia’s and jumped back into studying/

“What is with you? You sound like a troll,” she told him, not evening trying to hide her laughter from the odd sounds he tended to make.

“I. Hate. Chemistry. So. Much.” He complained. “And don’t even start telling m about how important it is to medicine, etc. etc. I know that already.”

“Actually, I was going to say that if you tried sitting still for one minute in your life, it might be a less painful experience.”

“How can I when Chemistry is just so mind-numbingly boring.”

“Quit poking me and get back to work?”

“Flubaghaaa”

At that point, Lydia had dissolved into a fit of laughter. The noise he made probably shouldn’t have made her laugh that much but the sleep deprivation was starting to get to her. And since Lydia couldn’t stop laughing, Stiles couldn’t either.

In fact, they were making so much noise that Lydia’s mom, Natalie, could hear them from down the hall. She smiled to herself. It had been a while since Lydia had smiled, let alone laugh like that. She was happy that Stiles had this effect on her. He was good for her.

After a good 10 minutes of childish laughter, they were panting.

“It’s good to see you smile, Lydia. I missed it,” he said genuinely. 

“Well it’s been a while since we’ve been allowed to smile,” she said, with a hint of sadness. He knew she was thinking of Allison. She was her best friend and he didn’t know how he would go on if he lost Scott or Lydia. He had lost his mother and he still felt the pain of her absence.

“Lydia, if you ever want to talk about her, you know I’m here, right?”

“Thanks. I don’t really know what’s left to say though. Allison was one of the greatest people I knew. She died protecting us. I’ll never stop missing her and I know she wouldn’t want us to stop living but sometimes I just wish I could see her smile one more time. I wish I could have said a proper goodbye.”

“I know Lydia.”

“I don’t know how you do it- Sorry” she said, catching herself. She was still not sure if she was at the point where they could talk about his mother.

“Hey, it’s okay. She’s not taboo.” He reassured her.

“I guess after a while, you get used to the pain. It’s like you said, I’ll never stop missing her. I think of her every day. She’ll never see me graduate, or start my career, or get married. Or meet you. But in a way, thinking of her keeps her alive. Like she’ll always be a part of me. A part of my dad. I try to convince myself that she lived a good life, even if it was cut short.”

Lydia reached her hand out to his cheek, stroking it gently. “She would be so proud of you. Same goes for you, you know? If you ever want to open up about your mom, I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

“Thanks.”

She cleared her throat. “Um. We should get back to work.”

“Yeah, of course,” he replied hastily.

Sitting side by side on Lydia’s bed, she looked down into the textbook that was sitting on her lap.

“Okay, so remember, the first thing you do when you’re given a reaction is balance it. Otherwise, your I.C.E. tables will be all off.”

“Got it. Balancing first.” He repeated back.

“I found a bunch of these problem online. You can try them and we can look over them together? I’m gonna attack that practice exam the teacher gave us.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he told her.

For a little while, they worked silently. Stiles was still flailing and fidgeting as usual but he was still working away at the packet of problems Lydia lent him and she was engrossed in her practice test so they just sat in silence.

The next thing Lydia knew, it was 6am and her alarm was going off. Somehow, they had managed to both doze off while they were studying, Lydia’s head snug in Stiles’ chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

At the ding of Lydia’s alarm, Stiles woke with a start, “Crap,” he muttered, “I’m so dead!”

“Shit, how did we manage to fall asleep?”

“I think we’re a bit more sleep-deprived than we admit to ourselves. Look, I have to run home. My dad’s so gonna kill me for never coming home last night. I’ll come back and get you at 7?”

“Stiles, I can drive myself.”

“I know, but it’s more fun and less daunting to ride to school together.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon then,” she told him. She wasn’t ready to admit it right away, but she enjoyed their car rides together. There was something comforting about the worn in seats and scratchy radio of the jeep. “I’ll pack your stuff, just go home to your dad.”

Stiles ran out the room and down the stairs, straight past Lydia’s mom who was surprised but not really that Stiles had spent the night. She went up to Lydia’s room to find her putting her books together.

“So, Stiles. He’s a good kid, I like him,” she told her daughter.

“Yeah, he’s a good friend,” Lydia said simply as she started making her bed.

“A good friend who happens to have spent the night,” she said pointedly.

“Yeah… That’s not what it looked like. We were just studying and it got late and we dozed off I guess. We’re not like doing anything, if that’s what you’re suggesting,” she told her mom nervously, a little too defensively.

“No, I believe you. I just think that one day you’ll wake up and find that Stiles is not just a friend.”

“Mom, we’re just friends. Seriously. Can’t a guy and a girl be friends without their being some romantic ulterior motive?”

“Sure a guy and a girl can be just friends. But the real question is can Stiles and Lydia be just friends?”


	4. I Can Tell

“So, how mad was your dad?” She asked Stiles, as they rode to school

“On a scale of 1 to 10? Ten thousand. He was furious. I guess my phone ran out of battery or something because I didn’t notice and of his calls. I feel pretty bad because he was up all night waiting for me.”

“Grounded?”

“Yup. He agreed to let me have the Jeep today because I had told you I was coming to get you but when I get home, he’s taking my keys away until I have no idea when. And I’m not allowed out of the house for an also undefined amount of time. So sorry, I can’t come over tonight to continue studying.”

“If he’s taking your Jeep, he must be seriously pissed. This thing is like a part of your soul.”

“I know right! Oh, parents. So dramatic.”

She laughed, “It’s fine about tonight. I actually think we’re both pretty prepared. I managed to finish that exam I was working on before we fell asleep and you seem to have gotten pretty far in the packet.”

“I looked over it when you went home,” she added. “You got it all right.”

“Awesome. I was not looking forward to studying anymore for that godforsaken test. But we probably should do a refresher review before the test. I can call you tonight or we can meet up tomorrow? I would invite you over but I’m pretty much confined to my room and I’m not allowed to have anyone over…”

“We can meet tomorrow morning. Besides, I should get started on the English paper tonight.”

“The paper that’s due in 3 weeks?”

“Duh.”

“You amaze me.”

Lydia smiled, “I’ll see you in class.”

“See ya,” he said, pulling her into an awkward embrace.

***  
“What’s with the look?” Stiles asked Scott as they headed to their first period Math class.

“Lydia.” He answered.

“What about Lydia?”

“I can smell her all over you.”

“Yes, and…?”

“I can’t believe you’re together and you didn’t tell me. How am I not the first to know!”

“Because there’s nothing to tell, dumbass. We’re not together. We’re friends. Just friends.”

“Is that why your heart beat just jumped right there? Is that why her scent is all over you?”

“We were studying together last night, that’s all. We may have fallen asleep together… In the same bed… Uhh…” he told him nervously.

“You slept with her?!”

“We were just studying, nothing happened! Calm yourself.”

“Are you sure there’s nothing there?”

“Yes.”

“Mhmm,” answered Scott, not believing a word out of Stiles’ mouth. 

***

“Hi Lydia!” said Kira perkily, as they sat down in the front of their Math class.

“Hey Kira, how was your weekend?”

“It was good, I didn’t do much. Just watched some movies with Scott. Studied for that Chem test tomorrow…”

“Yeah same. Stiles and I have been studying nonstop. Well I have, Stiles mostly just flails around,” Lydia said with a laugh. Noticing Kira’s expression, Lydia added, “What’s with the face?”

“What face? I’m not making a face!”

“Kira….”

“You and Stiles sure have been spending a lot of time together lately,” she blurted.

“Yes, and? We’re good friends, that’s what friends do.”

Kira said nothing.

“Kira, seriously. Stop it with that face. We’re just friends.”

“Are you sure? That boy looks at you like you’re the only girl in the world.”

“He had a crush on me ages ago. He got over it. Now we’re friends. That’s all.”

“Just friends…?”

“Yes, just friends, Kira,” said Lydia, getting tired of constantly telling people they were just friends. “Contrary to popular belief, a guy and a girl can be just friends.” If she had to tell one more person this, she was going to lose it. 

“I believe that. I just don’t believe that you and Stiles can be just friends. He never got over you, I can tell.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Kira, can we please just drop it? If something was going on between us, you would know, okay?”

“Okay, Lydia!”


	5. Test Anxiety

“Stiles, if I have to tell you to stop fidgeting one more time, I’m going to hurt you. Badly.”

Lydia was starting to feel like she was spending half her life explaining to people that guys and girls could be just friends and the other half telling Stiles to stop flailing around like a monkey on a jungle gym.

“I’m sorry, I’m just freaking out!”

“Why? It’s not like you’ve never taken a test before!”

“I know, but this is the first test since we’ve been back at school! I don’t even remember what it’s like to take a test without worrying for my life at the same time.”

“Then shouldn’t you be more relaxed?”

“No, because before I’d be so distraught that my subconscious would take my test for me.”

“Stiles, that makes no sense.”

“I don’t know! It’s just that now that Beacon Hills is relatively chaos free, school is back at the top of things that I have to worry about.”

Lydia put her hands on Stiles’ shoulders, “Stiles, just breathe. You’re smart. You studied. You’re going to be fine. Okay? Breathe in. Breathe out.”

“Breathe, okay. Breathing, I can do that. I think-“

“Stiles! You’re out of control! Stop freaking out! You’re going to make someone lose a limb.”

“I’m sorry, I’m trying...” his voice drifted as Lydia took her hand in his and squeezed it.

“You’ll be fine, I promise. Besides, used my notes and review materials. So there is no way this could go wrong.”

“Okay, okay,” he said, his breathing finally slowing down to normal.

“Ready to face the music?” she asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be!” he said, leading the way down the hall and into the Chemistry classroom.

***

20 minutes into the test and Lydia could already see Stiles getting restless in the seat in front of her. She sighed, he seemed to be a body in perpetual motion.

She looked down at her test. Of course, she could answer all the problems and they were just like the ones she had done at home. Hopefully, Stiles would be able to get them too, though his incessant movement seemed to point otherwise. 

She continued through the test, finishing early and taking the extra time to review all her answers. She couldn’t find anything wrong so she put her pencil down and waited for the teacher to signal the end of the period. However, she noticed that Stiles had started scratching the back of his neck, a nervous habit she noticed he had. The teacher seemed to be engrossed in whatever he was looking at in his laptop screen so she reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. She shot him a warm smile, her eyes telling him to breathe and stay calm. He smiled back and turned back to his test. Again, he seemed a bit calmer at her touch. She didn’t think much of it but she liked that she had that effect on him, that she could help him work through his anxiety. She knew that he struggled with school because of his ADHD, though like her, he managed to keep straight A’s in everything. And after everything that had happened with the nogitsune, she was happy that she could help him in any small way possible.

Finally, the teacher called out the end of the test and as usual, students furiously scribbled last answers before he would yank the test from their hands.

“So, how’d it go?” Lydia asked Stiles as they left the classroom. “You seemed nervous.”

“Yeah, I think it was fine. I mean, there was nothing surprising, we had studied it all together. I just have trouble sitting still for that long,” he said, laughing.

“Really? I never noticed!” answered Lydia with a smile.

“It’s just the ADHD and residual anxiety makes it hard sometimes,” he confessed.

“Stiles, you’re not still feeling guilty are you?” she asked. It dawned on her that he had never let go of the guilt of Allison’s death. As much as she tried to convince him, he never stopped telling himself that if had a stronger mind, the nogitsune would have never taken control of him and the Oni would have never killed Lydia’s best friend.

“It’s a big weight to bear, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to let it go,” he admitted. 

“Stiles, look at me,” she told him, stopping him in the hallway, “it’s not your fault. Please believe me. You’re human in the purest form. Your heart and kindness and your determination are what let the nogitsune in. And that’s not your fault. Both of us, we’re just trying to help our friends. Try as we may, we’re not invincible. And that’s not your fault. I’ll never blame you.”

“Thanks Lydia. For putting up with me all the time.”

“It’s hardly putting up with you. You may be surprised to hear it, but I actually enjoy your company. Now come on, I’m starving. Let’s go to lunch.”


	6. My endless thanks

A week later, the gang found themselves back in the chemistry class as the teacher handed back the tests.

"Lydia, I did it! I aced it!”

“Stiles, I told you my notes were fool-proof. Frankly, I’m insulted that you doubted my study techniques.”

“You’re right. How could I ever doubt the genius of the one and only Lydia Martin?”

“I don’t know, you’ve gotta be really idiotic.”

“Ouch.”

“Now shut up, the teacher is shooting us death stares.”

Stiles turned back around to face the board but it wasn’t long before he took out a piece of paper and scribbled a note.

Let me make it up to you.

He folded up the note and discretely slipped it to Lydia behind him.

How?

Mitchell’s after school? 

Ice cream. You’re trying to win me over with ice cream.

You know what they say, the way to Lydia’s heart is through 2 scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream dipped in chocolate syrup in a chocolate peanut waffle cone.

Fine, but you’re paying.

Stiles turned around and gave her a thumbs up.

She raised her eyebrows. Such a dork.

***

As what was become more frequent, Lydia was sitting in Stiles’ old blue Jeep. Sometimes she was confused as to how their friendship came to be. 18 months ago, she didn’t even know who he was aside from a gangly, awkward teenage boy. She decided not to think about it and just enjoy it.

“I’m not even going to ask how you found out what my favorite ice cream is,” she told him as they drove over to Mitchell’s. “I’m starting to think you’ve been stalking me.”

“I just have a very perceptive eye. And while you were ignoring for half my life, I took note.”

“Sounds vaguely stalker-ish,” Lydia answered, holding her confidence, hiding the slight guilt she felt for ignoring him all these years.

“Stalking… Crushing… There’s a fine line,” he grinned.

“Can I put your stalking skills to the test?”

“Are you trying to bruise my confidence? Fine, go for it.”

“What’s my favorite store?”

“Brendi’s.”

“What’s my favorite book?”

“Candide by Voltaire.”

“Favorite artist?”

“Radical Face.”

“Favorite… guy?” 

“Me, duh,” he told her, while she tried to fight a blush. Why was she blushing? She didn’t blush. She was not a blusher.

“Hm.”

***

Once Lydia had gotten her signature ice cream and Stiles had picked some puke-inducing bubblegum, chocolate flavored mess, they found a nearby bench to sit down.

“By the way Lydia, thanks again for helping me with the Chem test. You rock.”

“It was nothing.”

“Seriously, thanks. I don’t know what I would do without you Lydia,” and he meant it. Stiles had no idea how he would go on without her in his life. Without her snarky comments and unprecedented smarts and glittering eyes. Once upon a time, he had daydreamed of marriage and kids with her but now, he was just glad to have her nearby. She stuck by him in his darkest times, through the nogitsune and Malia, she was there.

He took her free hand in his and kissed it gently. He wasn’t sure why he made this gesture, it took even him by surprise but there was something just right about the way her hand fit into his, the way she squeezed his hand when he held it, her sparkling green eyes look up into his. 

As much as Lydia tried to fight it, she couldn’t help the butterflies swarming in her stomach as Stiles held her hand. She and Stiles just fit somehow. The Stiles and Lydia of two years ago might not have worked but together, they had been through so much and had somehow made it out alive. They were changed, matured and rugged from all of their supernatural adventures but at least they had each other. Even though his brown eyes melted her insides and his touch made her heart race and the thought of him kept her up at night, she didn’t want to rush it. Because the thought of losing him forever hurt more than anything else she had experienced this year.

“So, is that chemical-filled ice cream any good?”

“Judge all you want but there is nothing better than bubblegum chocolate ice cream.”

“Hm.”

Then she leaned over kissed his cheek and licked some straight off his cone. She giggled. As expected, the ice cream tasted disgusting. His cheek on the other hand…

“You’re weird. But I like you anyways,” she told him, instantly regretting her choice of words. As he looked down on her, she felt her stomach tying up in knots and all she could think of was the warmth of her hand on his, the moles freckled on his cheek, the specks of gold in his eyes, the shape of his lips. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to feel everything with him but she knew that feelings always got in the ways. A romance with Stiles may have been the subject of many of her dreams but she couldn’t ruin their friendship. She couldn’t risk losing the friendship they had built together so she fought the urge with every fiber of her being.


	7. Together, Obviously

Lydia was at her locker, grabbing her books for the day when a breathless and flushed Kira came running down the hall towards her.

“Kira?”

"Oh my god, Lydia. Lydia, oh my God,” Kira was hyperventilating. Lydia’s stomach dropped. If Kira was reacting like this, it had to be that some supernatural threat had shook Beacon Hills once more.

“Kira, what is going on? Are you okay?”

“I- Scott-uh-oh my god.”

“Is Scott in danger? Do we have to do something?”

“No, no! Not at all. I’m just freaking out because Scott asked me to Junior Prom!”

“Oh my God, Kira. You scared me half to death.”

“Sorry, I’m just freaking out! No one’s ever asked me to a dance before! What do I say? What do I wear? Oh, this is a disaster!”

“Okay, breathe. If you stop breathing, you’ll have no prom to go to so stop freaking out. And anyways, why are you surprised he asked you? You guys have been dating for months!”

“I know, but prom is just such a big deal! I don’t know what to do!”

“You know what, let me take you shopping. We can find our dresses together?”

“Really, you would do that? Oh, thank you so much Lydia! You’re the best! Plus, you’re fashion sense is always perfect. This is gonna be great!”

“No problem, it’s my pleasure,” Lydia said with a laugh. Kira wasn’t Allison but she was sweet and lovable, and just an overall good person to be around. 

“So, do you have a date for prom?”

“No one’s really caught my eye,” Lydia answered hesitantly, remembering a moment a couple days earlier.

After their ice cream trip, Stiles and Lydia drove over to Stiles’ house. As they did frequently, they hung out together, completing homework assignments, chatting, eating dinner. Lydia was laying on her stomach on Stiles’ bed while she watched Stiles’ playing some odd fantasy game on his computer. Eventually, he exited the window and turned to face her.

“So… prom’s coming up,” he said to her.

“Yeah… I’m not sure I’m up for it, to be honest…”

“Lydia, you have to go. It’s your junior prom!”

“I know, I just… It doesn’t seem right. Not without… She just talked about it so much, how she had planned her life with Scott, how her first prom would be the beginning of it with him. She was so excited. She had her dress picked out already and everything. Besides, I always thought I would be going with Jackson, and that’s clearly out of the picture.”

“What if we went together?”

Lydia’s heart picked up pace. That stupid heart, always fluttering and beating about.

“Stiles Stilinski, are you asking me to be your date to prom?”

“Friend date. We can go just as friends. Unless you have someone else?”

“No, there’s no one. And I’d love to.”

“Is that why you’re blushing then?”

“I’m not blushing. I don’t blush.”

“Well your cheeks say otherwise.”

“I’m going with… Stiles? But just as friends. It’s a friend date. Completely platonic. Not romantic. Just friendly.”

“Friendly?”

“Yes, completely friendly. Look, Stiles is my best friend at this point, and I don’t want to ruin what we have by bringing in feelings and… I just can’t lose him either…”

“So then do you… have feelings for him?”

“If I did, it wouldn’t matter, would it? We’re just friends now.”

“Who are going to prom together.”

“As friends! Seriously Kira, we are just friends so drop it. We can go find dresses this weekend.”

***

Scott and Stiles were walking towards their first class of the day.

“Scott…? Scottie? You doing okay?” Stiles asked a very dazed and daydreaming Scott.

“What, yeah, everything’s fine… I’m going to prom with Kira?”

“Yeah, that’s my man! That’s awesome!”

“Yeah… She said yes. She said yes?”

“Scott, of course she would say yes, you guys have been dating for months now!”

“I know, but half the time I have no idea where I stand with her.”

“Well from all the giggles and long gazes, I’m pretty sure you guys are doing just fine.”

“Yeah… we are! So, what about you?”

“What about me, what?”

“Prom, have you asked anyone?” he asked, “Possibly a certain redhead, who you’ve been spending all your time with,” he added under his breath.

“She’s strawberry blond. Yeah, I guess we’re going as friends.”

“You’re taking Lydia Martin to prom? As a friend?”

“I’m not taking her, we’re going together. AS FRIENDS.”

“Are we talking about the same person here? The one you’ve been pining after since the beginning of time?”

“Yeah, I guess. Anyways, we’re late for class so you can stop giving me that face.”


	8. Friends Always Think They Know Best

“Why have Scott and Kira been giving us the strangest looks all day?” Lydia said as she climbed into Stiles’ car.

“They seem to be under some strange impression that we are not just friends.Clearly, we’ve been dating in secret.”

“Hm. Let them think what they want.”

What Stiles and Lydia didn’t admit to themselves was that over the past year, thought they had gotten much closer, every waking moment was spent trying to find a way to keep themselves, their family and their friends alive. And now that it was all over, they needed to be together, doing normal things that normal teenagers do.

“So, it’s Friday night. What do you want to do?” Stiles asked her.

“The beach. I haven’t been to the beach in ages.”

"The beach it is, then.”

Stiles rode up to Lydia’s house first so she could drop off her school things and grab some swimming clothes. They then went to Stiles’ so he could do the same.

Once they got to the beach, the sky was a crisp blue and the sun was beating down hard.

“Stiles, I’m so pale. I’m totally gonna burn my skin off in this sun.”

“I have sunscreen in my trunk somewhere, let me grab it.”

They walked closer to the water and laid out a towel on the sand.

Lydia pulled off the summer dress she was wearing, revealing her flowered bikini. Stiles fought to not gape at her, the shape of her shoulders, the way her strawberry blonde waves fell down her back…

“Can you help me put it on?”

“Yeah, of course,” he said breathlessly. He took the sunscreen and rubbed it onto her back. 

The touch of Stiles’ warm hands on her back sent electricity through her body. He kissed her shoulder. She wasn’t sure why he did, but she wasn’t going to complain. Like everything with him, it felt right. It wasn’t awkward or misplaced, it was just all right.

Then out of nowhere, he lifted her off the grown and ran into the water.

“Stiles!” she screamed, “Let me down now! I swear to God I’m going to hurt you!”

He then dropped her into the water. 

She shoved him right back. Catching a glimpse of his naked upper body, she held her breath. When did he get so fit?

“Want to go further in?” Stiles asked her, interrupting her reverie.

“I’m not sure I trust you,” she told him jokingly.

“I could just throw you back in.”

“You suck. What makes you think I couldn’t just throw you in as well?”

“Go for it.”

Lydia walked towards him, trying to lift him out the water. He fought back, wriggling out of her arms. Eventually, she managed to carry him in her arms but 5 steps in and he slipped out, causing them both to topple over into the water. After recovering from a good 5 minutes of laughter, they got back up. Stiles reached out his hand,

“Do you have my trust now?”

“I think so…” she answered, fitting her hand into his. “You’re a lot taller than me though so don’t take me too far.”

“Just trust me.

“I do,” she said. Because she did. She trusted him with her life.

He led her further into the water. She squeezed his hand tightly, following him until the water reached her shoulders. Then out of nowhere, he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn’t the casual kisses they gave each other on the cheeks or hands. It was a real kiss. More real than anything she had ever felt. As their lips met, she felt as if she was floating. As cliché as it sounded in her mind, he made her feel like no one else ever had. There was nothing forceful or intense about the kiss. It was kind and gentle, but it communicated everything. The way they were equals, how they leaned on each other, how they fought to keep each other alive, how they were two sides to the same coin, two puzzle pieces that fit together. 

But even though it felt so right, she couldn’t help but feel her stomach drop when they finally separated. She was so afraid of losing his friendship. She turned away briefly, looking into the sunset. There was a rising tension between them, the exact thing she feared. She figured that if she fought it hard enough however, it would disappear.

“I-Sorry…” Stiles said eventually, sensing the tensing. “We’re friends. Friends don’t kiss like that.”

“It’s fine, I didn’t stop you. Don’t apologize.”

“We should head back.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Lydia was kicking herself internally for the moment they had just shared. She wanted so much for them to be able to still be friends. Her heart ached for him. She couldn’t be without him. So as much as she would have wanted to start a relationship with him, she forced it out of her mind. Things would have to stay normal and for them to stay normal, she would need to ignore what had just happened.

When they got back into Stiles’ car, he looked over at her:

“We’re okay, right?”

“Of course. We experimented, that’s all. We’re friends.”

“I… can’t imagine a life without you, so… I’m happy to hear that.”

She reached over and pulled his hand into hers.

“Stiles, after everything we’ve gone through, everyone we’ve lost, you’re the one who has gotten me through. You make me feel better. You make me happy. Nothing will ever change that.”

“Good,” he said, as he gave her hand a squeeze.

***

They headed back towards Stiles’ house and once they had found themselves in their usual position in Stiles’ room, sprawled on the floor in front of his television, Lydia noticed that she had missed multiple messages from Kira.

YOU GUYS LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!!!! *heart eyes*

Sorry, I’m not stalking. Scott and I happened to be on date night at the beach and spotted you. We didn’t want to bother you.

He’s holding your hand! How dare you tell me you guys are just friends!

YOU LOOK SO CUTE SPLASHING AROUND IN THE WATER.

This is a real-life romantic comedy, I’m tearing up. 

HE KISSED YOU LYDIA HE KISSED YOU OH MY GOD I SHIP THIS SO HARD PLEASE GET MARRIED

LYDIA MARTIN I SEE YOU IN HIS CAR YOU BETTER ANSWER MY TEXTS

Is he confessing his undying love for you? Are YOU confessing your undying love for him?

LYDIA ANSWER ME NOW WE NEED TO HAVE A GIRL TALK RIGHT NOW.

Wait, are you going home with him? 

YOU SO ARE OH MY GOD

Stiles and Lydia, Lydia and Stiles – it even sounds perfect together!

KIRA YUKIMURA I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WERE STALKING US.

FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME STILES AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS. WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED. FRIENDS DO NOT MARRY EACH OTHER. CALM YOURSELF THIS IS NOT A CW SHOW.

Finally Lydia!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes, I’m here now.

You were too busy gazing into his eyes. It’s okay, I forgive you. I don’t want to get in the way of your epic romance.

WE ARE NOT IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP!!!!!!

“Lydia? What are you texting so furiously about?” Stiles asked her eventually, observing her as she typed away quickly with her eyebrows creased.

Lydia sighed.

“Kira appears to have been stalking us all afternoon.”

“Kira? Why?”

“She and Scott were supposedly on date night at the beach and saw us.”

“Wait a second…” Stiles said, as he noticed that he as well had a bunch of missed texts, but from Scott.

DID YOU FINALLY ASK LYDIA OUT AND NOT TELL ME? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND.

I’m gonna puke, you guys are too cute.

I forgive you for not telling me because you two are so freaking adorable I want to poke my eyeballs out.

YOU KISSED HER??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You’re not answering calls or texts so I’m assuming you’re having a romantic evening with your secret girlfriend so I’m letting you off the hook tonight. BUT I AM COMING OVER TOMORROW WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.

“We have weird friends,” she told Stiles.

“Apparently,” he said.

“Sometimes we are more than just friends right?” she told him softly and hesitantly. “I mean friends don’t hold hands or…. cuddle like we do.”

“Lydia, you are the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me. We don’t have to label what we are because we connect like no one else I know. If we end up husband and wife or just friends, I don’t care. I just never want anything to change between us.”

“I know. Thanks. You make me feel better, Stiles. It hurts less when I’m with you. I can’t lose you,” she wasn’t being particularly elaborate but it was Stiles and he would get her. She knew that for sure. 

***

After Stiles talked Lydia out of doing yet another set of Math problems because it was Friday night for crying out loud, they made their way to their usual spot on the couch in front of the television.

"There is so much trash on TV it’s a wonder our brain cells are still intact,” Lydia said, breaking the silence as they watched some horrible reality TV show. “Seriously, these people are so overdramatic, it’s ridiculous.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, TV… Boring… Right…” 

“You’re exhausted,” Lydia laughed.

“A little… bit…” Stiles said, as his eyes fluttered open and shut.

“It’s okay, I can leave. I’ll ask my mom to pick me up.”

“No… Stay… Please… I can’t be alone….” Stiles said. It was more honesty than she had heard from him in a while and the exhaustion seemed to be clouding his judgment about the things he spoke. Not that she minded. She didn’t like to be alone either.

“Stay here…” he said quietly, patting the seat on the couch next to him.

She scooted in closer to him, her head in his chest, fitting perfectly. He wrapped his arm around her and she breathed in his musky scent and faint body spray. Lying with him, she thought she could forget the world, that it could be just her and Stiles and everything would be fine.

He absentmindedly stroked her silky hair, occasionally placing small kisses on the top of her head. As he felt her lean into him, his body was filled with a warmth that he couldn’t explain. There was just something so right about them and they both wondered, if they weren’t just friends, what were they?


	9. In Preparation

The weekend rolled by quickly, as per usual for Stiles and Lydia who somehow became even more inseparable. She was afraid that stepping into romantic territory would threaten their relationship but she was more than relieved to know that they could be just as comfortable with each other as they had previously. Because when he wrapped her in his arms and we she held his hand, she felt safe and warm, things she had not felt in months.

Lydia was pulled out of her reverie – this seemed to be happening more frequently, her mind dizzied and day dreaming – when Kira ran up to her.

“Lydia! Thank you so much for helping me find a dress! I showed it to my mom and she loved it! I love it! You’re amazing!”

“Kira, it was no big deal. It was fun!”

“And your dress too, oh my God. It’s beautiful! I can’t wait for Stiles to see you in it! He’s going to DIE!”

“Why would what Stiles says matter? Can’t a girl look good for herself? Must it always be for a guy?”

“Hey, I’m all for feminism, but I just think that, in this case, you can’t hide your feelings forever.”

“I don’t have feelings for him,” Lydia said, a little too abruptly.

“He kissed you Lydia! And don’t tell me you didn’t kiss him back.”

“It didn’t mean anything.”

“Really…”

“I’m serious. We’re friends. We can’t go there, I can’t risk losing him forever.”

“Lydia, that’s not something you say about someone who’s just your friend.”

***

Finally, it was Saturday night. The night of their Junior Prom. Where had the time gone?

Kira had come over to Lydia’s house so they could get ready.

“Thank God for you, Lydia. I seriously cannot do any of this stuff,” she told her gratefully, as Lydia curled Kira’s thick, dark hair.

“I have some experience in this, don’t worry.”

She gathered Kira’s hair into a half ponytail, securing it with a shiny butterfly clip, matching her long silver gown, with the spaghetti straps sitting comfortably on her shoulders. She clicked her white stilettos nervously.

“Scott is crazy about you, just breathe,” Lydia told her.

“This is just so nerve-wracking. I can barely dance! I’m gonna be falling over all night!”

“Kira! You’re going to be fine! Calm down, okay? I need to get dressed now.”

Lydia turned to her closet and pulled out the dress she had chosen. It was a long, strapless, deep green gown that flowed to her feet, cinched at the waist with a silver band. It was simple, but timeless and so very Lydia. She paired it with a pair of high-heeled silver shoes. Her hair was tied up into a bun, and a silver head band stood out against her strawberry locks. She hoped it would be enough for… Well, that didn’t matter anyways.

"Hey Lydia... what is that?" she said, pointing to a clear box sitting on her dresser.

“Oh, um- nothing, it’s nothing.”

“Lydia, it’s a boutonniere!”

“Uh-”

“It’s for Stiles isn’t it! Oh my God, I’m so excited for you!”

“Yes, it’s for him. I just wanted to be prepared just in case…” Lydia said, her voice trailing off.

“Lydia, be honest with me. Is this really just as friends? You don’t maybe want it to be more?”

“I never said I didn’t want us to be something more. I just don’t think it’s the right thing to do.”

“You should tell him, Lydia. She deserves that at least. You and Stiles are meant for each other, everyone can see it. You’re a fearless girl! Just go for it.”

“Let’s just have fun tonight, we can deal with the complicated romantic stuff tomorrow. I just wanna enjoy my Junior Prom.”

***

Lydia and Kira’s chatting was interrupted when the doorbell rung.

“That’s probably the guys!” Kira chirped excitedly.

They made their way down the stairs and to the door. Kira opened the door to find Scott sporting a look that could only be described as a puppy dog face. But Lydia couldn’t focus on that because a few feet behind him stood Stiles, trailing behind nervously, his hands crossed behind his back. Lydia couldn’t help but feel her stomach turn over, a numbness run through her body as she caught sight of him in a black suit and pale green tie.

Kira walked out with Scott, chattering away as they climbed into the car. But Lydia was still frozen in place, hoping this single moment would last forever because something inside her told her things were going to change tonight. It might have been a banshee premonition or simple intuition but she knew that she would wake up the next day, and Stiles and Lydia would no longer be just Stiles and Lydia. 

Stiles moved forward, his soft brown eyes locking with her bright green ones. He did that thing where he would scratch the back of his head when he got nervous, still keeping the other arm hidden behind his back.

“Lydia,” he finally said. “You look beautiful. No, more than beautiful. I have no words.”

“Well you don’t clean up too bad yourself.”

"Thanks,” he answered with a soft laugh. “I, uh, this is for you.” He opened up a matching clear box to Lydia’s, pulling out a corsage of light green and white petals, matching her get up perfectly. He pulled it gently onto her wrist, his fingers resting there temporarily before he pulled away.

“I actually have something for you too,” she told him, taking the boutonniere she had set on a nearby table. She opened it up, and clipped it to his jacket pocket.

She wondered how he had known what color to get for her, but soon realized he must have asked Kira. The thought of him conferring with her left her feeling strangely warm and content. God, the effect he had on her…

“Shall we?” he asked, reaching his hand out.

“Absolutely,” she answered, intertwining his fingers in his. He gave her a soft squeeze and a quick smile in her direction.


	10. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived! It's the night of the Junior Prom, and memories are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! I hope you enjoy this chapter - I had a fun time writing it :)
> 
> There is one more chapter coming, kind of an aftermath/epilogue type of thing but for now, I hope you guys like what I've written so far! And leave comments :D

Both Scott and Stiles had been ready to pool over their personal savings to rent a limo, but after lots of arguing with the girls, they decided to just borrow Melissa’s car for the night. Scott drove with Kira in the passenger seat, while Stiles and Lydia shared the back bench. Scott and Stiles were worried it might be awkward for the four of them, but riding over to the school gym, it felt oddly normal, like two married couples who might be going out for the night.

They pulled into the school parking lot and Lydia thought back to the last time they were in this situation, minus Kira who had not moved to Beacon Hills yet, on the night of the winter formal.

“It’s weird to think that the last time we did this, I was attacked by a bitter alpha and carried to the hospital by a currently MIA ex-kanima,” she told Stiles as they climbed out of the car.

“Yeah…” Stiles said nervously, stealing a glance at Scott who responded with raised eyebrows. Had she said something? She only meant it jokingly and his suspicious air was slightly worrisome.

“Stiles.”

“Huh?”

“What’s with that look?”

“What look?

“That look you’re giving me right now! How many times do I have to tell you that contrarily to what you believe, your facial expressions do not hide your thoughts at all.”

“It’s nothing, seriously.”

“Stiles I know it’s not nothing but this time I’ll let it go because I think we’ve earned a night of good old-fashioned, teenage fun. If there is something wrong though, just tell me, okay?”

“If there was something wrong, you would know, I promise,” he answered her, though she was still not fully satisfied. But, it was Stiles and she knew he would tell her whatever was bothering him soon enough.

They quickly made their way towards the gym, whose entrance had been adorned with your cheesy, typical prom decorations: a balloon archway, Christmas lights and a nearby photographer. After being forced into several very corny pictures, the four of them found their way to the dance floor.

A lot fun, dance Top 40’s hits blared from speakers carefully placed around the gym. It was funny that there had once been a time when Lydia would have killed to be on prom committee, to decide on the DJ, the theme, the decorations. But so much had change. She looked over at Stiles, thinking that she never would have believed that this would be the boy taking her to prom. But there they were, and she couldn’t have been more delighted.

***

The four teenagers were dancing to the upbeat music, losing themselves in mindless lyrics, living a carefree night, a carelessness about them they forgot they could even experience. 

Stiles, predictably, was flailing about awkwardly while Lydia was laughing her head off at his poorly executed dance moves. 

“Stiles, you’re going to hurt someone!”

“I’m sorry! I have literally zero coordination!”

“You’re a lacrosse player!”

“Hardly! I’m a benchwarmer! I’m never allowed to play!”

Lydia laughed, “Come here!” She grabbed his two hands and tried to lead him into some more constructed moves but it was hopeless, he was a lost cause.

“I’m sorry, I totally suck,” he told her apologetically.

“Don’t worry, your sucking is quite a sight to behold!” she told him jokingly.

“Oh, thanks!” he answered sarcastically.

“Are you having a good time, Stiles?” she asked him, her voice more gentle, genuine concern in her voice.

“I am Lydia, really. Being here with our friends… with you, it’s perfect. You?”

“Same, thanks for taking me.”

“That’s what friends do for each other, right?”

“Of course,” she told him.

***

After hours of dancing and chatting by the snack table, the slow longs came on. Stiles couldn’t explain why but his heart skipped a beat with the change in pace. He walked over to where Lydia was standing with Kira.

“May I have this dance?” he asked her.

“Of course you may,” she answered with a smile.

He held his hand out to her and led her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her around his neck and he smiled inside as he remembered how much it had taken to get one dance out of Lydia the last time they were in this situation. He realized he would have to tell her how that night had really ended eventually. Scott had been pestering him all night about it, when Lydia wasn’t looking and he knew that if he didn’t tell her someone else would.

“Lydia, I-I need to tell you something,” he whispered in her ear.

She pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes, “There’s something wrong,” she stated, worry clear in her voice.

“No, no, it’s not that. There’s just something I have to tell you about the winter formal.”

“Yeah, does this have something to do with Jackson finding me on the field?”

“Well… Kind of… See, it wasn’t really Jackson who found you…” God he felt like such a jerk for doing this.

“What? What are you saying?”

“Okay, well… When you left to find Jackson, I saw him drinking behind the school and I… I got worried because you weren’t with him and were nowhere to be found. I was kind of obsessed with you back then, as you know, obviously. So I was freaking out and I searched for you everywhere. I saw Peter at the other side, watching you. I yelled at you to run but it was too late and he had bitten you… Oh God Lydia, I thought I lost you that day. I didn’t even know you really, but I was so scared. I begged him to leave you alone. The only way he would let you live was if I led him to Derek. I couldn’t leave you behind for dead, so I called Jackson to get you…”

Lydia was silent for a minute.

“You were ready to trade your life for mine, weren’t you?”

“I… I guess it’s a little crazy, but yeah. I told him to take my life instead of yours.”

“Why didn’t Jackson just tell me you were the reason I survived? Why didn’t you tell me you were the one who found me?”

“I don’t know… I can’t answer for Jackson but I just wanted you alive. I didn’t care about getting credit for finding you or whatever, I was just so happy you weren’t dead. And you were still with Jackson and all, and I knew all about the werewolves and everything but I just wanted your life to go back to normal and I never wanted all this supernatural stuff to scare you and I thought that the less I knew the safer you’d be and - ”

But his rambling was interrupted by the feeling of Lydia’s soft lips on his. Whatever doubts she had about their relationship before vanished because hearing him tell her this, she knew. Lydia was completely and hopelessly in love with Stiles Stilinski. So she kissed him, and he kissed her back with as much love and caring and devotion. It was gentle and intimate and it was them, Stiles and Lydia, finally together as one. They ignored the whistles, and the cheers and the shouts of “finally!” that surrounded them and stayed glued like that for what felt like forever.

Finally, they pulled away, slightly breathless and looked at each other nervously. 

“What was that for?” Stiles said quietly.

Lydia gave a gentle laugh, “Stiles, you’re the only person I know who would come save me and give the credit to someone else, even when that person is as much of a jerk as Jackson was. You didn’t care about getting praise from me or anyone else, you just wanted me safe. I know you won’t listen to me but it’s worth saying anyways, next time, don’t risk your life for me because….” Lydia paused for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts, “I can’t live without you. I don’t know how I ever did. I suck for ignoring you all those years but now I know how incredible you are. I could probably come up with some excuse for kissing you, like the first time I did and passed it off as trying to help you stop your panic attack but the truth is… I think I’m in love with you.”

“Lydia… I-wow, I don’t even know what to say… I guess we’ve been trying to play this off as friendship for a long time but I guess deep down I’ve always known it was something more. I…. I love you too,” he told her quietly, so only she could hear.

They pulled each other close, swaying with the soft beat of the song, electricity pulsing through them and between them. They stayed molded together until the last song played and the night was over.

They walked out hand in hand, following Scott and Kira back to the car. The ride home was fairly quiet, with Stiles holding Lydia in his arms in the back and Kira dozing off in the front. Scott dropped off Stiles at his house first.

“Uh… Lydia, do you want to spend the night?”

“Okay,” she said softly.

But she knew that Stiles, there wouldn’t be any pressure to do anything she didn’t want to. He was a gentleman like that. So arriving in his room, he handed her some clothes to change into and gave her space as she peeled off her clothes. When she let him back in, he offered her the bed.

“You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Stiles…”

“It’s fine, really.”

“There’s plenty of room for the both of us here,” she said, gesturing to the space next to her.

“I-Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’ve never been more sure in my life.”

“So they climbed into his bed, which was actually a bit small but comfortable. Lydia scooted in Stiles’ chest, who took her in his arms, stroking her hair until she fell asleep. He lay awake for a while, wondering if all this was real. Since the 3rd grade, he had dreamt of moments like this but he never really thought that one day, it could be real. With those thoughts, he drifted into an easy sleep, with dreams filled with the one and only Lydia Martin.


	11. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wrap up on the Stydia development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my last chapter! I had trouble finding a way to end it and I'm not super happy about how it turned out but I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!

The problem with happy days is that once they’re over, you’re left with nothing but a dull ache in the pit of your stomach. Your try to enjoy that one night of bliss, of pure joy but no matter how hard you try to live in the moment, the day has to end. But what’s even worse, is that sometimes you don’t realize how happy you are until the next day, until you relive the memories, scrolling through the pictures in your phone, the happy moments replaying before your eyes. But other times, there is a happiness to so pure and magical, that you’re convinced it could last forever because finally, you have met your match.

***

Lydia hadn’t had a night like this in so long. Though she put on a brave face every day, playing the part of the unattainable popular girl, there were cracks beneath the surface, the hurt of losing so many people she loved still fresh. But with Stiles, she didn’t have to hide or pretend. Everything was open and honest. And it was also happiness. The kind of happiness singers poured over their guitars singing about, that authors spent years describing, that some people would never experience.

The morning after their prom, Stiles and Lydia lay in bed, Lydia nuzzled in Stiles’ chest, while he ran his hands through her soft hair. Whispering words of affection and sharing words with their eyes, they reveled in the simple pleasure of being together. 

Lydia hadn’t let herself be vulnerable like this in probably her whole life. Her life’s motto had essentially been to never show weakness. But Stiles had a beauty that shone from within, a soul and heart and good looks that melted her insides and made her forget to breathe properly. With Stiles, she could be weak but she could be strong. He accepted every side of her, saw her as an equal, would never underestimate her strength or her abilities.

Stiles pulled Lydia closer to him. It felt like they could stay like this forever, wrapped in each other. She turned and looked up into his eyes. He answered the gaze with a soft kiss to her lips, first just grazing but gradually becoming more intense and loving. Eventually they parted and Lydia asked with a laugh, “Did you ever think this would happen?”

“I dreamt of it, that’s for sure but I never imagined it would be real. I never thought I could have you. I still can’t wrap my head around this.”

“Stiles?”

“Mhmm?”

“Thank you for waiting for me. I ignored you forever but you waited. Maybe you didn’t believe it would happen, but your heart never changed and I don’t know what I did to deserve that kind of deserve it but I’m grateful. Forever grateful.”

“I would have waited forever Lydia, if that’s what it took. Even if that meant never being with you, I would have just wanted you to be happy, to find your own way to a fulfilling life.”

It was interesting, this idea of forever. Lydia had always been about planning every single moment of her life, but falling in love had not been something that she planned to experience so soon. Now that she had, her image of the future was clear: a career, a house, a family… And Stiles. He was her forever now. 

“Are you ready to face the real world now?” he asked her, interrupting her drifting thoughts.

“Do we have to?” 

“Sadly, yes…”

“We could just stay here,” she said with a smile. As he tried to get up off the bed, she pulled him back down, kissing him again. 

“As much as I would love to do this all day, like really love to, we do have to let the world know we’re still alive. I’m going to go check on my dad, then we can go out to breakfast?”

“Sounds perfect,” she told him, touched by his endless caring for his father. She knew he wouldn’t talk about it much but she knew that he felt a responsibility after the loss of his mother to care for his father. 

***

Stiles and Lydia drove over to a small local café that they had been too on countless but this time, as more than friends. It occurred to Lydia that they hadn’t really made their relationship official but she didn’t care because their relationship went beyond the label of boyfriend and girlfriend. She didn’t know how to define it other than that it was what she had waited her whole life to have.

They sat in the café all morning, giggling and tickling, a couple straight out of a romantic comedy. The owners of the café watched them knowingly, thinking what everyone else had been thinking for ages: finally.

Stiles felt like he was still in a daze, amazed that Lydia had chosen him, that she could even have requited feelings for him. Even if he was dreaming, it was one hell of a good dream and he never wanted to wake up.

They walked out hand in hand, finding a street bench to sit on. Lydia leaned into Stiles, kissing his cheek and nuzzling into his chest, his arms wrapped around her. 

***

The sparks that had flickered between Stiles and Lydia since the day they became friends had erupted into flames on the night of the prom, engulfed them and they became forever attached. And for the rest of their lives, they would be inseparable. Through the obstacles and the fights, they remained the best of friends, their love only growing stronger, their story, one for the ages.


End file.
